


Joker

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes aren't just the ones on the front line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and EA Games.
> 
> Author's notes: I had actually forgotten, when I initially picked Jeff "Joker" Moreau, that he was voiced by Seth Green. I'm still not making him related to Oz, though. For Commander Shepard, I'm using Female, Earthborn, Sole Survivor

It was over. Commander Shepard had finally taken down Saren, Harbinger was destroyed, and humans had proven they could stand with the other Council races. And the Normandy had been relagated to drydock at the Alliance-controlled Arcturus Station for a thorough inspection. Joker knew his skills as a pilot had gotten them through the Citadel battle with mimimal damage, but the Normandy was a state-of-the-art ship, and the brass were reluctant to leave even a chance there might be some hidden problem that could have been caught.

Like most of the crew, Joker had decided to use the downtime to catch up with his family. Unlike many of them, though, his family was either already at Arcturus, or had made arrangements to meet him at the station.

As he checked his braces, he freely admitted the upcoming gathering was one he'd never expected. He knew the main reason his mother had given up her teaching position at the Sineyan Acadamy and taken the contract on Arcturus had been to keep him safe. Her previous job wasn't a bad one-- in fact, they had set up a trust for his medical bills that still covered anything beyond what the Alliance Navy was willing to pay-- but for someone with brittle bones, growing up around hyper, incredibly strong girls who could break a normal human was asking for too many hospital trips.

Joker carefully made his way to the airlock, where he found Shepard, apparently waiting for him.

"Commander?"

"Everyone else is off the ship already."

Joker nodded, unsurprised they would be the last two. He considered the ship his baby and his home. She was the CO and, as far as Joker knew, had no other family outside the service.

"You have family coming here, don't you?"

"Yeah. Most of them are actually friends of my parents, but I grew up calling them Aunt or Uncle Whatever."

Shepard smirked at him as she cycled the airlock, "That must have gotten confusing."

Joker snorted. Shepard was probably his favorite boss. She had a sense of humor to appreciate his sarcasm, and she hadn't cared that he could break his legs just walking to the can. He was the best pilot in the Fleet, and that was enough.

"Anyway, good luck with them. I've got some friends who came out."

"Better than that gang you were in?"

"These are the ones that convinced me to get out."

"Have fun." He waved his CO off. "Don't worry about me. I've got a ride coming."

As she left, Joker found a seat. He was looking forward to seeing his family again.

_________________________ 

Joker smiled as he watched the dance floor. It didn't seem to matter if a slayer was newly Called or nearing retirement, they all loved a good party, and the Scooby parties not only gave them an excuse, it was a way the Slayers could acknowledge the people who backed them up. He felt a brief pressure against his back and had no doubt he'd just received another sticker, adding to the collection already decorating his shirt.

"Is this seat taken?"

He looked up at the familiar voice, and his jaw dropped when he recognized Commander Shepard.

"A Slayer saved my life." She nodded towards a woman who looked about their age or maybe a bit older. "I was grabbed for some ritual, Marit busted the place up, and got me out of there. Living on the streets... I knew there were things out there, and she was the first person I'd seen really fight back. I tracked her down, convinced her to tell me about the demons, and she convinced me to leave the gang. She's one of the few people from my past I kept in touch with."

"That explains a lot."

Shepard poked at one of his stickers, "You deserve that, you know. I could never of done what needed to be done without your help."

"So this is your fault?"

She shrugged, "I told Marit what you did. I guess they decided death-defying stunts to kill an unstoppable alien machine was close enough to qualify."

Joker turned back to watch the party, his usual smirk back, "Yeah, I guess it did."


End file.
